


Safe & Sound

by Lexawoodz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexawoodz/pseuds/Lexawoodz
Summary: Madi gave her a purpose again, she had done her grieving for the ones she’s lost. Now her life was about protecting this Nightblood, showing her that life isn’t about just survival. It’s about living.OrThe one shot where Madi ask Clarke about Lexa





	Safe & Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So this is just a small short one shot I got an idea for one night. I hope you like it! 
> 
> Also if you fancy a longer multi Clexa fic check out ‘Make two halves whole’ that my friend Jaz and I are currently writing. 
> 
> Happy reading!

“Tell me about her” Madi requested as she laid on piles of wollen sheets, snuggling into them to keep the chill out of her bones. The night was still and quiet. 

Clarke smiled softly at the young girl, bringing her hand to gently brush back the fine hairs that have fallen out of her braid off her face. Madi’s head resting on her lap as they lay in the back of the rover as the day has fallen into dark blue capturing the sky. “What do you want to know about her?” 

“Everything” The small child answered without missing a beat. Clarke was surprised it took this long for Madi to ask about Lexa. To ask about the girl Clarke drew over and over again on torn parchment. 

Clearing her throat softly she begun to speak. “She was...peace in a war zone” she spoke slowly as if she told secrets just meant for the young child’s ears. “Beautiful, strong, compassionate. There was no one like her”

Madi looked at Clarke with wonder in her eyes, hanging on to every word she was saying. As if Clarke held the world in them and maybe she did. “She wanted something so much greater than what she was dealt. She was a fighter, a believer for a better place” Clarke’s fingers began to rub soft soothing circles on small slightly pink cheeks. “She would have loved you” She smiled down at the innocent child in her arms. The child who she found when she had lost hope that someone would come back. The child who was laying in a cave shivering from the cold air outside. That was two years ago, now they were older. Madi just shy of eight years and Clarke twenty one. 

Clarke offend looked back on that time. When she had been hunting, not finding food for that whole week and running dangerously low. She was about to give up for the night when she heard the small whimpers. At first she thought it was just her mind playing tricks on her; as it often did lately; but as she stepped closer to the noise she quickly realized it wasn’t. There sitting in a balled up position, in a damp cold cave, sat a dirty small child. Clarke slowly made her way towards the girl careful not to frighten her. She spoke softly to the little one, beckoning her to come to Clarke. It took a few minutes but the girl finally came and since then her and Clarke had been inseparable. Clarke taught her how to hunt, how to draw, how to fight and in return Madi taught Clarke how to live again, to have a meaning other than to just survive. 

 

Clarke once coming out of her daydream saw Madi smiling back up at her, reminding Clarke that this world wasn’t so bad after all. That there is a beacon of hope hidden in this cold quiet unforgiving world. Madi gave her a purpose again, she had done her grieving for the ones she’s lost. Now her life was about protecting this Nightblood, showing her that life isn’t about just survival. It’s about living. 

“Think I could be as strong as her some day?” 

Without missing a beat Clarke kissed the child’s head adding, “you already are” 

 

“Now come my Little Nightblood time to sleep” Clarke tickled Madi, causing giggles to erupt in the silent night. Madi crawled up to her place next to Clarke where a silk pillow waited for her. One of the few items Clarke took from A.L.I.E’s house. That place held too many memories now, nightmares that haunted her nights. 

Cuddling back under the wool blankets, Madi turned her body into Clarke’s. Something she has done since Clarke found her three years ago. At first Clarke was a little unsure about what to do but as time went on they developed a routine. Every night Madi would curl up into Clarke side and every night Clarke’s arm would wrap around the small girl like a protective shield. They would stay that way till the light peaked over the mountains and a new day would begin. 

“Ai hod yu in Klarke” Madi’s soft sleepy voice filled the blondes ears. Clarke’s chest filled with a warmth, her arm wrapping around the child tighter. 

Pressing her lips to her forehead, she whispered, “Goodnight my Little Nightblood” Closing her eyes she fell into a slumber.


End file.
